Storage bags or devices, such as backpacks, duffle bags and the like, are commonly used to store loose items, such as school and office products, exercise and gym equipment, clothing, travel items, etc. The storage bags may include one or more pockets on an outer surface thereof to store loose items. However, many existing pockets provide access from only a single side, edge or direction.